This disclosure relates to on-chip testing of integrated circuits.
Built in self test (xe2x80x9cBISTxe2x80x9d) structures are design-for test (xe2x80x9cDFTxe2x80x9d) structures that may be included as part of an integrated circuit (xe2x80x9cICxe2x80x9d). These on-chip structures allow for internal testing of IC components instead of more time-consuming external tests.
A BIST structure may be automatically incorporated during the design stage of an IC""s development. When the chip is produced, the BIST structure allows for a relatively efficient means of detecting a fault in an IC component.